


Letters Unsent

by Mirintala (Asylos)



Category: Anthem (Video Game)
Genre: Letters, Post Heart of Rage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylos/pseuds/Mirintala
Summary: Letters that my male freelancer Alexx has left written but Unsent on his Cortex. (Post release day story line)





	1. Owen (1)

Owen

There are people who would say I’m glitched in the head for even considering forgiving you. Well, maybe forgive is too strong a word. A lot of people were hurt because of what you did, but you were one of them. I think you did learn from it, and I do believe you regret your choice. I can’t help wondering if I had done things differently...

Sometimes I feel like Cordea, seeing different possible lives we could have had if things have been just a little different. What if I had just let you go out there and fly instead of playing it safe? But you were the one who gave me the book about why cyphers shouldn’t fly javs in the first place. And you lasted what, two minutes before locking up the one you “borrowed” at the Princess’ place? How many times did we get to a distress call too late and only arrive in time to recover another freelancer’s link? I never wanted that to be you. 

You did the right thing in the end. I made it through the Heart of Rage. You weren’t there to see it, but I’m sure you know. Everyone knows about it by now. We’re big heroes again, and the contracts are rolling in, along with the sandwiches. 

I’m sure we’ll meet again. I can feel it.


	2. Kassian (1)

Kassian,

I’ve been running with a crew who call my colossus a “brick strapped to a rocket”. They don’t complain so much when I’m dropping between them and a titan though. I don’t know how you can stand being in a jav as fragile as a storm but I can see the advantage of flying somewhere without stopping so often to prevent overheating. But hey, at least I get to stop to see the sights and gather some good harvests along the way. 

Still miss the sea, or has strider travel started to grow on you, despite the smell?

I’ve had a few run in with Regulators but I haven’t seen your brother. Max says he’s doing well though. I think she’s secretly keeping him out of trouble for you. Don’t tell her I said anything, she’ll only deny it and cut off my special runs. I don’t want to deal with Yarrow or Faye if I lose their luxury goods. (And I’m getting kind of hooked on those stupid radio shows, now that I’ve started reading Brin’s stories. They’re good company on a long flight, though I can’t quite remember which is which yet.)

\- Alexx

PS, still staying alive out here. You do the same.


	3. Nadira (1)

Nadira

I’m sorry. 

I thought it would all work out. I never thought Tassyn would break up your marriage and send you away. 

I couldn’t let the fort be at risk. You heard him say he was sending information back to the Dominion. I don’t risk my life fighting them every day just to hand over the keys to our home. 

But I didn’t expect this. I didn’t want this. I hope you can believe me. I was naive and stupid to think that everything could have a happy ending. I know that doesn’t make anything better. I wish it did, but at least I’m not stupid enough to believe that too.


End file.
